Neural stimulation has been proposed as a therapy for a number of conditions. Neural stimulation may be delivered to modulate the autonomic system, which may be referred to as an autonomic modulation therapy (AMT). Examples of AMT include therapies for respiratory problems such as sleep disordered breathing, blood pressure control such as to treat hypertension, cardiac rhythm management, myocardial infarction and ischemia, heart failure (HF), epilepsy, depression, pain, migraines, eating disorders and obesity, and movement disorders.
A target nerve for delivering neural stimulation, such as the vagus nerve in AMT, may be connected to multiple organs to control their various functions. The neural stimulation when delivered to a stimulation site may evoke neural signals (action potentials) that propagate in both directions to multiple organs to result in intended and unintended modulation of their functions. Thus, there is a need for controlling the neural stimulation to ensure efficacy of the intended therapy while minimizing unintended effects.